


The Blinded Angel Volumes: Volume Blue

by explosive_slushie



Category: The Blinded Angel Volumes (TBAV)
Genre: Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosive_slushie/pseuds/explosive_slushie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus Carter gets an 18th birthday present in the form of his new small and blind servant, Oslepil. His father has a disdain for Angelus's decision, but he'll have to deal with it... and a whole lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE** This is an incomplete series! There are going to be three installments, or volumes. In order of release: Volume Blue, Volume Red, and Volume Black. Stay tuned in to see what happens!! Also, for the sake of how the archive warnings work, warnings will be in chapter summaries!

I almost can’t believe I let my father drag me out of bed for this… I mean, it was my eighteenth birthday, I should’ve been able to sleep in like I wanted to, but no he said I had to learn responsibility and get myself a servant from the auction. Though, I suppose the bright side is that he did say I could have any which one I wanted to do as I please with, so that’s fun I guess. 

 

Hours went by, it was almost ten now, why they held these things so early in the morning I will never know. It was almost over, I didn’t see anything I wanted… until they brought out the last one they had up for auction. They always left the least desirable until last, but when I saw the small, pale, snowy haired boy they brought up I wondered just how someone else hadn’t taken him. 

 

“Let’s start the bidding at 10,000 shinks!” the auctioneer called out, I immediately raised my hand, garnering a strange look from my father.   
“Out of all the servants they’ve brought out, you choose that one?” he asked, I gave a small excited nod while the auctioneer did his usual “going once, twice” that whole spiel. I noticed the tiny figure look up slightly, almost in surprise. How long had he been in the auction circuit that he was surprised someone wanted him?

 

The wait to get your servant after the auction seemed to drag on for hours, but it was only about twenty minutes or so. I was almost unreasonably excited, nearly bouncing in my seat. I hear my father sigh, “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d get anything today considering how you didn’t seem keen on coming here… but did you have to pick the day’s least desirable?”

 

I snapped my head in his direction, “Remember, you said I could have which one I wanted, so it’s technically because of you!” I said with possibly the biggest grin on my face in a long while, and to be perfectly honest I haven’t been this excited for something in years. When they finally called that masters could get their servants I bolted up and ran off faster than one could say a train was coming.

 

“H-hey, don’t you—! Oh, never mind…” I heard my father say behind me, it was always so funny when he sounded defeated like that.   
I finally managed to find where they had put the one I had gotten, they put him in a cage… I stood maybe a moment to wonder why, then dismissed it as I stepped closer. The poor creature seemed like a tired, pitiful mess. I knelt down in front of him and in front of the cage door.

 

“What’s your name?” I asked him, I know usually masters give servants a name of their choice, even though most servants have their own names, but I wanted to know his.  
“M-my name…?” He whispered, he seemed confused, “I… I’ve never been asked… but I guess I can tell you…” he went on, “my name is Oslepil.”  
The name sounded very odd to me, but at the same time it was rather charming. I smiled, deciding to give my name as well, “My name is Angelus.” I told him, reaching out a hand against the door of the metal cage. 

 

Oslepil looked up, that’s when I noticed something about him that may have been why no one had taken him yet, he was blind… or at least it looked that way. I tilted my head, looking over his misted grey eyes, but that wasn’t the most peculiar thing about them. I had to say the most peculiar thing was the silhouette of his pupils; instead of round they were slitted, like a serpent’s.  
“Why are you staring?” He said suddenly, how could he have known if he couldn’t see…?  
“I- I didn’t- I mean-”  
“If you assumed I can’t see, you’re partly right… I just don’t see like you and anyone else who has normal vision.”  
I was astonished, though I was slightly nervous to ask how he could see if it wasn’t like anyone with typical eyesight.  
“If you’re nervous to ask something, just ask it, the best way to get an answer is to ask the question…” He said suddenly, I jerked my head up from looking down.   
“How did you—“  
“Your essence was shaking, which frequently means someone is anxious or nervous about something… that’s what I see instead of actual people and such, I see their essences.”

 

I sat there a moment taking that all in, and I have to say, Oslepil was more fascinating than I think anyone I had met in the past. I knew I made a good choice, I just didn’t know the extent of this good decision. 

 

Around that time one of the auction employees came up behind me, tapping my shoulder, “You the one who got the least desirable?” She asked, I simply nodded, and she gave me the key to the cage. When she walked off and I looked back, Oslepil had curled up in the far corner of the cage. Worried, I quickly unlocked the door and sat beside him.  
“What’s the matter?” I asked, gently tugging on his long sleeves, then noticing… were those burns on his arms? I then realized he was shaking a little, “Oslepil…?”  
Oslepil picked his head up, “I-I’m fine… let’s just go… if that’s what you want to do… master.” He said softly, you know for someone so small and for about a year younger than I, since they give general information about servants in the auction, he had a rather deep voice. It was cute, yet ironic.

 

I smiled gently at him before taking his hand gingerly, “How about I take you home, besides, you look like you could use a bath and a nice bed.” I said to my snowy haired companion, lightly tugging him along. I noticed a nod, and we step out of the cage as I lead Oslepil to the waiting carriage, letting him in first as he was so small I had to lift him up onto the step. Seeing as my father took a separate one here, he took the same back to the estate, and this also gave me more time to know Oslepil better before my father got a good look at him and realize that Oslepil was blind.

 

Of course, it was a little late to make me give the small boy up, but I was pretty sure father would say something just as well.


	2. A Tip of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mild injury/light description of gore

“So, Oslepil, where are you from?” I ask, leaning forward over my knee with interest.

 

“Well,” he started, “it was a rather small village… it would’ve been considered odd by a normal society standard, and I was odd by their standards, so I guess I was just always a strange person… sorry, that wasn’t part of the question, but it just kind of came into my head.”

 

“That’s quite alright! That was actually relevant to my next question, what was it like growing up where you lived?”

 

“Growing up with my vision the way it was, my teachers always had me help them weed out the liars, which got me beat up often…”

 

I tilted my head, “Did anyone do anything?”

 

Oslepil gave a soft sigh, “No, no one did a thing about it…” he paused a moment, “likely because the parents of the children I ‘ratted’ on were those types that thought their children were flawless little angels.”  
I gave a small giggle, “Yeah, I know the type yo—”

Suddenly something tipped over the carriage, to which my immediate reaction was to cling onto Oslepil, making sure he didn’t get hurt. There was a collection of panicked screaming and whinnies from the driver and horses as the car lay on its side, then I noticed Oslepil shaking and softly whimpering.

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing too bad.” I cooed softly to him, gently stroking his hair. I made sure that we both were as quiet as we could be, should something serious be going on outside of these four walls. Oslepil’s whimpering seemed to subside for the most part, that’s when I looked up and out the window of the adjacent door. I stood up, setting Oslepil in front of me and against the bench on the wall, then just barely poking my head out of the aforementioned window. 

 

As I looked around, I didn’t see anything that could’ve done this sort of thing. Odd, you’d think something that big would’ve stuck around if only for the sake of it being so big… unless it was big and incredibly quick, then I suppose then no one could catch it by normal means. “M-master? I-is everything alright up there?” Oslepil said suddenly, his voice shaky. 

 

“It looks like whatever it was is gone now,” I started as I leaned down to pick him up, “I’m sure that it won’t come back.” I climb up out of the side of the carriage that was facing up, Oslepil in arm against my side. He clung to me almost like a small frightened child, though I don’t blame him. I was the one he knew best in this situation after all, and even then we only met but maybe a few hours ago now. It seemed pitifully adorable the way he had buried his face in my chest as I sat there on the edge of where the door was, stroking him to calm him again.

 

“What in Creator’s name happened here?!” I heard a familiarly angered voice ring out. Father was certainly red in the face as he practically jumped from his carriage that was following behind us. The driver just stood there like a deer in headlights as I was sure he was trying to think of how to explain this to my father… I don’t blame him for being intimidated, seeing as my father was the governor of Snowrise and all. “S-sir, we aren’t exactly, sure, of what happened, it happened quickly and suddenly you see—” 

 

“Make sure it doesn’t happen again, and I’ll hear it later… Angelus?” I turned to face my father, tall and skulking as ever as I saw him, “Are you alright? You didn’t get hurt, did you?” He asked, I shook my head and looked down at the small ball of fright curled up in my arms.

 

It was then I noticed a shard of glass in his arm, “Oslepil…? Are you alright there?” I ask, I heard a soft sound of confusion before he tried to hide it like it was nothing. I sighed a little, gently lifting the injured arm to see it better. It tore right through his sleeve, it didn’t look too far wedged in there, but it was enough to surely hurt quite a bit.  
I turned back to father, “Could we get someone to look at this?” I asked as I gestured to Oslepil, he hadn’t spoken up much since the car tipped over, so I figured I should ask for him.

 

“What? Oh, yes I suppose so, just keep pressure on that while I find the medic.” Father replied, you can never be too careful here in Snowrise, snow is an almost constant everywhere you go here, so the medic comes with us whenever we travel. Snow and ice related illness and injury are the leading cause of death after all… seconded by old age.  
We finally got home after a while, the medic having patched up Oslepil’s arm and the carriage being set right-side up. I helped Oslepil out of the carriage, no amount of tipping would adjust the height between the ground and the carriage let me tell you. 

 

“I’m guessing this place is fairly large…?” Oslepil asked as I held onto his hand, his steps large and almost acting like his foot was his cane. 

 

“You’d be correct to assume that, it is the governor’s estate of the province after all.” I reply with a smile, looking over at the short male next to me. Before this I didn’t quite realize just how much of a height difference there was between us. As we head up the stairs, Oslepil almost falls a couple of times, so I ended up just carrying him instead.  
“M-master Angelus!!” He protested, squirming in my arms quite a bit, I shook my head and kept carrying him no matter how much he struggled to get down. 

 

“I am not letting you manage to hurt yourself more by falling down some stairs, it’s not happening.” I said, swishing my tail slightly. Being a Huldrekarl, it was easy to carry Oslepil, and even if I wasn’t he seemed rather light anyway.

 

Once we were inside, I proceeded to carry Oslepil to what I decided was his room, the one next to mine so he wouldn’t be too terribly far from me should he need to ask me something in the night or something of the like.

 

“Master, was it really necessary to carry me all the way up here?” Oslepil asks, looking me dead in the eye through the mist that plagued his feline like ones. I simply grinned the way I usually do, nodding and mm-hmming, since I wasn’t sure if he could make out nods with essences. He sighs, letting his head rest on my shoulder as we walked.  
We finally approach the door, after say two flights of stairs and maybe a dozen or two hallways, I open it and set Oslepil onto the rather large bed. He seemed almost surprised on being let down, and I wondered if it was that I finally let go of him or if it was the bed itself that had him off guard.

 

He bounced in place a couple of times, getting used to the feel of the mattress. “This is… lovely.” He said softly, laying back on the bed, “I bet brother would’ve loved this…” he added, smiling a little.  
“Brother?” I asked, “You have siblings?” 

 

“Oh, yes a twin brother, but we were separated… I-I would rather not speak of it at the moment.” Oslepil briefly said, I didn’t pester into the subject, not wanting to upset him. I sat next to him on the bed, smiling and petting his soft, white hair. Even if he was blind, how was it that no one wanted this… I wanted to call him an angel, he reminded me a lot of them. 

 

“… Master?” Oslepil’s voice brought me out of my thoughts, “Yes?”  
“Is there something you’d like me to do?”  
“Not at the moment, this is fine.”

 

We continued to just sit, roll around and chat for a while, I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up I was in my own room and under the covers. Oddest thing was there seemed to be white feathers scattered about the room, not too many but just enough to garner notice.

 

I got up and picked them up one by one, placing them in an ornate box in had that I found fitting for them. They shimmered like no other feathers I had seen before, were they dove feathers? No, too big. Snow owl feathers? Can’t be, these were pure white, not the ivory of a snow owl, even then they were still too big. I could’ve wracked my brain for the longest time with the subject had I not been called by one of the maids for dinner.

 

“Coming.” I shouted back to the maid from behind the door, I gathered the last of the feathers and walked downstairs to the dining hall. When I got down there, I hadn’t expected to see Oslepil… not in one piece anyway.

 

“There you are, Angelus! I tried to get you down here three separate times!” Father said from his place at the table, “And I’m sorry I doubted your choice! The lad is quite useful in the kitchen apparently!” He went on, how did Oslepil cook if he’s blind though? Maybe sensory compensation is to a higher degree than I thought.  
Curious, I sat down next to my father where my place had been set with food. Taking a few experimental bites, I had to say it was really exquisite for someone who was blind cooking it. 

 

I looked over at Oslepil, “You made this?” I asked, he nodded back to me with a pleased little smile. I had to say that it was rather adorable, the smile he gave.  
After everything was done and the dishes were in the sink I went back up to my room, examining the feathers again. I brought them to my study down the hall and broke out every book that even so much as mentioned a feathered creature and started comparing sketches and photographs to the feathers.

 

In hours upon hours I hadn’t come up with anything even remotely close to being a possibility of what these feathers belonged to. I just exhausted my last book when I looked at the grandfather clock in the corner, it was almost one in the morning by now. I sighed, closing the book, then remembering that in father’s study there were plenty more books.  
I quietly made my way to the next hall over, box in hand, getting the key that’s kept on top of the doorframe and stealthily unlocking the door.

 

“Master, what are you doing up this late?” Oslepil’s voice made me jump in fright, “I could ask the same of you.” I retorted, then he gave a small grin like that was an easy answer. “When I can’t sleep, I wander, now what are you doing up?” 

 

I suppose I couldn’t hide it, I held up the box, which had a small, faint whitish glow coming from it. I opened the top of it, showing Oslepil the feathers. “I was trying to figure out what left these feathers in my room, whatever it was I’m sure it looks glorious.”

 

“Put those away and don’t show them to anyone else.” Oslepil said almost coldly, seemingly frightened. “But—” “Trust me, it’s for the better you do. I’m not saying you have to get rid of them, just never show those to anyone else… now you should get to bed, master. Staying up this late isn’t good for you.”  
I gave a sigh of defeat, “Only if you go to bed as well.” I bargained, Oslepil nodded and escorted me to bed. We exchanged our goodnights and I put the box of feathers underneath my bed, curiosity still eating away at my mind. Oddly, I got to sleep rather quickly, I guess I was just that tired after all the reading I had done.


	3. Angel Tears

I’m awoken by a sudden sound in the middle of the night, from next to my room. I get up and walk outside my door, it was coming from Oslepil’s room. Was that… crying? Oh dear god, what was wrong? 

 

I slowly open the door, Oslepil was by the open, moonlit window. He was on his knees, hands folded and bent over, he was sobbing and speaking in what I assumed was his mother tongue before he started speaking common’s language.

 

“Please don’t let it have been faen that fell, please no… no, no, noooo…” I heard him muttering, I glanced out the window past him, seeing off in the distance towards Eastcliff that something was headed that way. It looked like a shooting star, but considering Oslepil’s reaction to it and from falling being mentioned, it wasn’t good.  
“Oslepil, is everything alright?” I asked softly, Oslepil’s gaze snapped in my direction, startled and seemingly afraid. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, d-did I wake you?” He stuttered out, standing shakily. I swiftly went to his side and made him sit back down, he clearly had been crying pretty hard.

 

“Oslepil, you can tell me what’s wrong.” I cooed, gently picking him up and holding him. He shook his head and buried his face in my chest, I knew he probably needed to talk about it but I figured it better for him to say when he’s ready to. All he needs now is a shoulder to cry on and someone to hold him.

 

About half an hour goes by give or take, the “shooting star” having fallen who knows where by now. I noticed that Oslepil had ceased his weeping, I looked down to make sure he was alright and as it turned out he simply fell asleep. I gave a soft sigh, placing him in his bed and tucking him in. 

 

Then something caught my eye, a small shimmer from under one of his pillows. I softly tug at it, to find it was a feather… like the ones I had found in my room earlier in the evening. Did the feathers possibly belong to Oslepil maybe? No, couldn’t have… could they? Was this the reason he reminded me of an angel, because he was one? Is one? I suppose I’ll ask at another time, he’s asleep and doesn’t need those kinds of questions after a night of tears. 

 

I got up and went back to my room, managing to not get much more sleep the rest of the night. I couldn’t help but think about the possibility that “faen”, whoever that pronoun described, could possibly be the sibling that Oslepil mentioned. Not only that, but if Oslepil is what I think he might be, what caused him and maybe his twin to fall from Heaven in the first place? None of the answers to my questions came easily, if at all, which just kept me up more.

 

The next morning I was woken late by Oslepil, “Master? Master, it’s far passed time to wake up, you’ve missed your cello lesson and are late for your meeting with your business tutor!” He babbled on about other things I was missing, but I was half asleep and wasn’t really listening as I pulled the covers over my head. How was he so awake? How long has he been up? 

 

“I don’t wanna get up.” I grunt under my blanket sanctuary, curling up in a ball. I hear Oslepil sigh, then feel a small weight sitting on me. “I am not leaving until you get up.” He says, and in my half asleep state I mumble back “Fair enough.”

 

A half hour goes by, then an hour, then I don’t know… then my mother comes in. “Angelus Carter! Are you just— … what in the world are you doing?” I took it she noticed Oslepil sitting on top of me. I sighed and curled up some more, grunting in discontent. “I tried getting the young master up, I really did.” Oslepil said, though that’s somewhat an embellishment to be frank about it.

 

“Angelus, explain to me why you’re allowing your servant to sit on you like the way he is?” Mother asked, all I could think to say was “He’s a cutie pie and deserves the whole fucking world because he’s so cute.”

 

“WHAT LANGUAGE DID YOU JUST USE, YOUNG MAN?” It was then that I remembered, I was talking to my mother. “I— I don’t— I don’t know what to say to that.” Oslepil stuttered out. I sat up, forgetting Oslepil was on me as he tumbled to the floor. 

 

“Are you alright?!” I said frantically, quickly jumping out of bed and next to Oslepil. “Master, I am fine, and at least you’re out of bed finally…” He sat up, sighing and leaning against me. 

 

“Well, now that that’s over, how about you hurry up and get dressed before going and seeing your business tutor?” My mother said before turning and leaving. What did she mean by that? As I pondered this, I looked down at myself and realized I was only in my underwear. Then I realized that Oslepil was still in the room and was leaning against my bare chest.

 

“Master, your essence is shaking again, what’s wrong?” Oslepil said innocently, I felt an immense amount of heat rise to my face. “Um… well… I—”  
“If this is about you being close to naked, this is absolutely nothing new to me, usually I wandered my home without pants and so did my twin, I’m used to this.” Upon Oslepil saying that, I did calm down a bit, but still, having it be your twin is one thing but this was completely different.  
“If you’d rather me leave you to it, just say so.” He said, almost with sass to it. With that, he left the room, and me still on the floor. I got up and got dressed, but as I had tied my hair back I sat on my bed and took out the box of feathers with my free hand. 

 

With both hands now free, I lifted the box’s lid and gazed at the feathers, since I had found the one in Oslepil’s room last night I had now understood why he wished for me not to show them to anyone. Still, I wondered what he looked like in his more feathered form… did angels look more like elves or did they look completely different? It was odd pondering these questions, and even odder when I wondered about the shooting star from last night, if that’s what it even was.


End file.
